moliorrsfandomcom-20200215-history
Romeo and Juliet
Walk-through: 1) Talk to Romeo, He will ask if you have seen Juliet. Say yes. He will get carried away about her beauty forget what you guys were talking about. Say you were talking about Juliet and that he seemed to know who she is. He will want you to go Juliet and tell her that Romeo is her long lost love. Agree to help Romeo out. Ask where you can find Juliet. She will be trapped on a balcony in her father’s home in Varrock. Now make you way to Juliet’s father’s home that is located West past the Varrock West bank, it will be the building to the North. Walk inside and go upstairs. Walk in the door to your West and speak to Juliet. 2) Once you talk to Juliet tell her you have come from Romeo. Juliet will give you a message with news that Romeo may not take very well to give to Romeo. Make your way back to Romeo and speak with him. Tell him that you got in touch with Juliet and that she has written a message for him. He will say that he has never had a message before. He will be begin to read it and he will think she meant he was diseased because he thought she wrote “affliction” and not “affection” You will correct him. As he reads the message more, Juliet says that her father opposes their marriage and will kill Romeo if he sees him again. But Father Lawrence can possible help them with this problem. Ask Romeo about Father Lawrence. Romeo will say that his and Juliet’s love is over. Respond with if he could speak to Father Lawrence. Romeo will continue to just weep. You will ask about Father Lawrence one more time and Romeo will finally respond and say that Father Lawrence will be able to help and asks us to go talk to Father Lawrence for him. Ask him where you can find Father Lawrence. He will say he is in a Church. Head North-East past the Museum to the church where Father Lawrence is located it will have a couple yew stumps outside the building. Walk inside and Talk to Father Lawrence. 3) Speak to Father Lawrence behind the altar. He will be peeved that you interrupted his sermon. Tell him that Romeo sent you. He will say that he is busy giving a sermon to his captivating audience to which they are actually sleeping. He will agree to help us so he can get rid of us. Tell him Romeo said that he can help. Tell him that Romeo wishes to marry Juliet, but need to rescue Juliet from her father’s control. He has an idea and the idea is a potion that will make Juliet appear dead and be taken to the crypt where Romeo will get her. Father Lawrence will send you to the Apothecary to make a Cadava Potion. Make your way to the Apothecary that is located in a small building South-West Varrock West of the General store. 4) When you have made it to the Apothecary shop, speak to the Apothecary. Talk about Romeo and Juliet. Tell him that Father Lawrence sent you and you need a Cadava Potion. He will say it’s difficult to make and name off some ingredients that he already has and says that he only needs Cadava berries. You run through the options if you like, but if not just say “OK, thanks.” Run South out of Varrock and Run East past the Dark Wizards ‘til you find a Cadava patch and pick some Cadava berries and make your back to the Apothecary. 5) Talk to the Apothecary about Romeo and Juliet again. Hand him the berries and he will give you the potion. Go talk to Juliet. Tell her you have a proposition and that it involves a Cadava potion and it will make her appear dead and you will be moved to the crypt where Romeo rescue her. She will question if it’s a great idea. She will assume it’s the best option and you will give her the Cadava potion. She will tell you go make Sure Romeo understands what’s going on and remembers to save her from the crypt. Juliet says her Cousin, Phillipa, is in on the plot and will make it more convincing. After a few tips on acting we need to make our way to Romeo. Once speaking to Romeo tell him that Juliet has drunk the potion and is in the crypt and needs to be collected. He will wonder what kind of potion it was. Respond with the Cadava Potion. He will be scared and will want us to come with him. Agree to it and you will be transitioned into the Crypt. Speak to Romeo again. Tell him that Juliet is over there and to go over to her and you’ll wait here. Romeo will go over to Juliet and say that she seems to be dead. Phillipa will come out and greet Romeo, Romeo will say that she is a fox. Phillipa will say it’s a tragedy about Juliet and ask he he wants to meet up later. This is will the end of the Quest and you will be rewarded 5 quest points. QUEST COMPLETE